googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Enormaxul
Discussion moved from Talk:Enourmaxul This article is a duplicate of Enormaxul. Did the author change the name? -- I want more 13:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : According to this page it is Enormaxul, but according to this one it is Enourmaxul. I think this is just Hollom's (yay, I spelled name correctly) mistake. LittlePeng9 (talk) 13:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) So, which name should we choose: "Enormaxul" or "Enourmaxul"? (Oh, and this one now also says "Enormaxul"). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :It's from the word 'enormous', and so it should be "Enormaxul". DrCeasium (talk) 10:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Recently, redirects containing the "enourmaxul", such as Bigrand Kiloenourmaxul have been nominated for deletion because no sources can be found. However, according to this page, looks like it's just Hollom's mistake (since Hollom is British, and "enourmous" is the correct spelling in British English ). So, should we delete these redirects, or keep them? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) : I vote for keeping them. If I were ever to look for the number, I could then write it with enor- or enour-. We should wait for others to say somethign on this topic though. LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:49, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I can't find “enourmous” in the Oxford English Dictionary. -- 11:01, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I can't find “enourmous” in the American Heritage Dictionary. -- 11:12, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::According to the spell checker in my OpenOffice Writer, the spelling “enourmous” is incorrect. -- 11:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hollom said himself that enormous is the correct spelling, see above. Also, the word enormous gives about 36,6 million hits on Google, where enourmous gives only 1,1 million. And I also vote for keeping. Wythagoras (talk) 13:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Any more opinions? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:06, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Bump -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::As Wythagoras said, there is a decent amount of "enour-" misspellings on the Internet. If Hollom made that mistake, then why not the others? These redirects would help them. ::Moreover, in the same logic, we would have to delete tris-throogol, tessi-throogol, etc. because Saibian changed their names to tristo-throogol, teristo-throogol, etc. and the original names are no longer found on his site. However, these redirects were kept as historical names. The "enourmaxul names" could also be considered historical, and keeping would be better. ::With that in mind, and there were no additional opinions regarding this discussion, I decided to keep the redirects, for now. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Special:ListRedirects Can somebody configure , such that it can display more than 1000 redirects? -- 13:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :No. Wikia owns the server, not me. Who visits that page anyway FB100Z • talk • 21:18, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I was unaware of its existence, to be honest. LittlePeng9 (talk) 21:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Other Arrays What about intermediate arrays (between this and Enormabixul) like 200(2)200,200 or 200(2)200(1)200? What ordinals would those correspond to? -SJ224 11:10, August 5, 2015 (UTC)